Forty Years Between You and Me
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Empat puluh tahun hari jadi pernikahan, Yosuke dan Ritsuko sangat bahagia. [#AnotherForever]


**Forty Years Between You and Me**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for: #AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi berisik membuat Yosuke terbangun. Suara klontang-klanting terdengar begitu ribut dari dinding sebelah. Sambil menahan kuapan, dia menggeliat di atas ranjang, lalu duduk dan mengumpulkan nyawa. Lelaki tua yang sudah beruban ini tau persis ulah siapa yang menyebabkannya.

"Ritsuko pasti sedang memasak. Membuat nasi goreng, mungkin," Yosuke bergumam.

Menyibak selimut, Yosuke berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membasuh muka, menggosok gigi, dan mandi.

Benar saja. Saat Yosuke menuju ruang makan, aroma nasi goreng memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau selalu tahu apa kesukaanku, Ritsuko."

Wanita yang sedang mengangkat wajan tersenyum riang. "Dan kau selalu pandai menggombal, Yosuke."

 _Ah, Ritsuko. Semakin tua, dia semakin cantik saja. Bahkan rambut yang sudah memutih tidak menghalanginya untuk beraktivitas._

Mereka berdua akhirnya sarapan bersama. Dalam diam. Dalam pandangan penuh kehangatan. Setelah sarapan, Yosuke akan bekerja di perpustakaan kota, sementara Ritsuko akan sibuk mengurusi sayur-sayuran yang ada di belakang rumah. Sore hari, Yosuke pulang. Ritsuko memasak lagi. Makan bersama lagi. Jika kegelapan sudah menggerayang, mereka berdua akan menonton televisi bersama. Kadang-kadang, dalam satu bulan, akan ada anak-anak dan cucu yang menyambangi.

"Nanti jangan lupa untuk pulang lebih awal," ucap Ritsuko disela kunyahannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa."

Wajah Yosuke menjadi cerah seketika. Dengan langkah riang, dia menumpuk piringnya di tengah meja. Meski sudah berusia lanjut, tapi Yosuke tidak memerlukan tongkat saat berjalan ke perpustakaan—yah, kecuali jika sedang salju turun. Jarak antara rumah dan perpustakaan memang dekat, sehingga membuat Yosuke memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja daripada naik mobil angkutan yang sesak dengan penumpang.

Pengunjung perpustakaan pada hari itu ternyata cukup banyak. Walaupun zaman sudah serbacanggih, tapi Yosuke bahagia karena minat baca masyarakat akan buku-buku masih cukup tinggi. Yang paling menonjol di antara pengunjung tadi tentu saja para mahasiswa yang sedang kerepotan menyusun skripsi dan tesis.

"Ah, aku dulu juga begitu. Ritsuko juga begitu." Yosuke berkomentar ringan saat perempuan yang mengenakan almamater berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa tumpukan buku. Yosuke menyiapkan buku besar dan papan ketik untuk mencatat.

Waktu terasa berputar cepat. Semakin sore, pengunjung terus berdatangan. Yosuke baru sadar jika sekarang sudah jam lima lebih. Dia ingin segera pulang, tapi penggantinya yang mendapat jatah _shift_ malam belum datang. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Yosuke harus menunggu.

Hampir jam enam saat pengganti Yosuke tiba. Terjebak macet, begitu katanya. Yosuke tidak marah. Ini sudah sering terjadi.

Yosuke tahu jika dia terlambat pulang, tapi tampaknya Ritsuko tidak akan mengomelinya. Yah, dia pastilah paham.

Setelah mandi, Yosuke berganti pakaian. Karena malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa, Yosuke memutuskan untuk mengenakan hem putih dengan balutan setelan jas hitam yang telah disetrika begitu licin.

Tentu saja malam ini istimewa. Ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan yang keempat puluh tahun.

Saat Yosuke menuju ruang keluarga, dia mendapati Ritsuko yang memakai gaun putih. Yosuke tertawa. Ritsuko tidak pernah membuatnya bosan memandang.

Walau ini perayaan, tapi Yosuke tidak mengundang siapa pun. Malam ini akan dia habiskan berdua saja bersama Ritsuko. Yosuke tahu, sebaiknya dia pergi saja ke tempat romantis. Tapi itu berarti mereka harus mengeluarkan banyak biaya. Lagi pula, Ritsuko lebih senang merayakannya di rumah daripada di luar.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap rumah yang terbuka. Keadaan gelap. Hanya ada lilin beraroma mawar sebagai penerangan. Di atas meja berbentuk bundar, ada kue sederhana dengan tulisan indah di atasnya: _Happy Anniversary 40-th._

Setelah meniup lilin bersama, Yosuke menggenggam tangan Ritsuko.

"Tak terasa, sudah empat puluh tahun sejak kita menikah," ujar Yosuke sambil mengamati cincin emas polos di jari manis Ritsuko.

"Kita beruntung masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Entah bagaimana dengan tahun depan."

"Kau sangat cantik mengenakan gaun ini."

"Dan kau juga lebih tampan dari hari biasanya."

Keduanya tergelak bersama.

"Apa perasaan manusia kepada seseorang dapat berubah?" tanya Ritsuko tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja berubah. Karena manusia selalu berubah, perasaan pun juga berubah."

"Tapi kita telah bersama sejauh ini. Apa teorimu, Yosuke?"

"Kita berdua sebagai manusia memang berubah, tapi sebagai pasangan suami-istri, kita tidak pernah berubah. Kita selalu bersama dalam menghadapi masalah apa pun."

Ritsuko tersenyum senang.

"Aku—" Ritsuko mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Yosuke. "—sangat bahagia mendengar teorimu."

"Dan aku juga bahagia jika kau bahagia."

Tidak ada yang ingin menyia-nyiakan kue yang sudah susah payah dibuat Ritsuko.

Yosuke mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong kue. Ritsuko menusuk potongan kue tersebut dengan garpu. Mereka menghabiskan malam dengan saling menyuapi, sambil sesekali memandang langit yang mendukung suasana. Bintang-bintang tampak sengaja disebar untuk mereka berdua saja. Dalam pandangan Yosuke, bulan sabit yang menggantung sendirian sangat mirip dengan lengkungan bibir Ritsuko saat sedang tersenyum.

Betapa panjang kisah mereka. Empat puluh tahun menjadi sepasang suami-istri, sudah melewati banyak masa-masa suram, naik-turunnya hubungan keluarga, hingga menggendong cucu; tapi perasaan di antara keduanya belum berubah sejak Yosuke memasangkan cincin di jari manis Ritsuko.

Memang, pada saat-saat tertentu, ada kalanya hubungan mereka merenggang. Isu-isu miring, saling mencurigai, perdebatan; adalah beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dihindari. Namun, telah terpatri di hati masing-masing, bahwa kesetiaan merupakan kunci untuk menuju akhir yang bahagia. Tidak usah pura-pura, hampir semua pasangan berumur lanjut pasti mengakui jika cinta bukanlah alasan satu-satunya tetap mempertahankan ikatan resmi. Keluarga, teman, tetangga, uang; adalah beberapa alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Bahkan jika tidak ada lagi rasa cinta, kesetiaan-lah yang masih mengikat keduanya.

Jika pada suatu hari nanti salah satu di antara mereka berdua telah meninggal, tidak akan ada tangisan yang mengumbar. Perpisahan dalam ranah takdir merupakan hal yang wajar. Apabila sudah pada saatnya, maka hati sudah rela menerima dengan lapang dada. Hingga kemudian, Yosuke dan Ritsuko berbaring bersama menutup mata.

Pada suatu hari nanti, kisah kesetiaan mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir.[]


End file.
